Left Alone
by Kiko Akira
Summary: Inazuma Japan goes camping. Midorikawa tells them the legend of the forest that they're in, but Fudou doesn't believe him...so he tries to prove Midorikawa wrong. However, it doesn't end well...


**Ohayo, mina! This is my first horror, so please let me know what you think and please leave a review!**

Inazuma Japan was in a forest on a camping trip. They were all excited to be there (with the exception of Fudou) and they were currently setting up their tents. Gouenji was walking around with Kidou, trying to find out where they'd put their tent, when they heard the sounds of a girl crying. They looked at each other, surprised. What would a girl be doing out in the middle of this wilderness?

Kidou glanced around, trying to determine the source of the sound. But no matter where they went, the crying was always heard, but not found. Gouenji finally said,

"Kidou, we've got to be hearing things. There's no way a little girl could be on her own out here."

"I agree; why don't we head back?" Kidou replied. And so they went on their way, soon forgetting the wails.

When everyone had gotten their tents set up, it was already late in the day. It was getting kind of chilly, so Kudou-kantoku told the team to go gather firewood. Sakuma went to a little area not to far from the campsite, where he found a lot of little branches. He was bending down to pick some up, when he heard a sound. Guess what it was? Yep. Crying.

Sakuma stood back up and called out, "Hello? Is anyone there?" No one answered as the weeping grew louder. The cyan-haired boy went toward the sound, only to find nothing. But the sulking grew in volume with every step he took. Sakuma started to back away, and soon he was running full speed back to the campsite. He arrived back, face pale. Fubuki walked over to him. "Sakuma-san? Are you alright?" he asked. Sakuma nodded his head, faking a smile._ Everyone will think I'm insane if I tell them_. He thought. Fubuki shrugged and left him alone.

After the campfire was built, everyone was seated in a circle surrounding it, trying to get warm. Tsunami was getting bored. He sat, thinking. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Mina! Let's tell horror stories!" he suggested. Endou brightened up at the thought. "Yeah! That's a great idea, Tsunami! Who's up for it?" No one said anything.

"Actually, I have a good one." Midorikawa spoke up. "And this one is 100% true." Fudou rolled his eyes and snarled, "As if. There's no way anything you could come up with can be true OR scary." Midorikawa smiled creepily and said in a low voice, "Try me." Fudou rolled his eyes and muttered, "Whatever."

Midorikawa cleared his throat and began. "Hundreds of years ago, a girl went camping with her family. The girl was sweet and kind, and she loved her mother, father, and brother. But they didn't love her back. They arrived at the camp site and made the girl do all the work. She didn't mind this; she thought she was doing all the work because her family trusted her to do it.

"The girl's family had decided that they'd had enough of her. In the middle of the night, they packed up all their things and left her there. The girl woke up the next morning, ready to see the family she thought had loved her. When she opened her eyes, however, she saw that everything was gone. Her family, their things, everything. She was all that was left.

"The girl curled up on the ground and started crying. Slowly, the love she'd had for her family turned into hate. Her tears of sadness turned into tears of anger. Hatred consumed the poor girl, and she steadily withered away, leaving nothing but her hateful and lonely spirit behind. Her soul vowed to search for someone to replace the family that left her. She began killing whoever was foolish enough to enter her domain. She became murderous and evil, killing person after person, searching for someone to replace her family. To this day, she stays in the place where she died, murdering, seeking, and crying. And the place where she died is in _this very forest._"

When he finished, Midorikawa looked around to see Sakuma, Gouenji, and Kidou staring at him with pale faces and open mouths. He smiled. "Looks like someone believes me, eh, Fudou?" Fudou scowled and snapped, "You actually expect me to believe this junk? No way it's true." Midorikawa smiled sneakily and taunted, "So you're saying you're not afraid to go out into the forest by yourself to prove me wrong?"

Fudou smirked and said, "'Course I'm not afraid. I'll do it." He then got up and picked up a lantern. "See ya later, losers." Fudou disappeared into the forest. He walked at a leisurely pace, enjoying the darkness.

_Heh, I can't believe that Midorikawa_ _actually had those suckers fooled. _He thought to himself. _There's nothing here._ Fudou turned around to go back, then realized that the path he'd been walking on wasn't there anymore. _ Huh, that's weird..._ Suddenly, Fudou heard a noise. He stopped walking and listened closely. He then started walking toward the sound. After he got close enough, he figured out what the sound was.

Crying.

Fudou stopped dead in his tracks, his face so pale it could rival the moon above him. The crying got closer and louder. Fudou dropped his lantern and bolted in a random direction. He couldn't see in the dark, so he tripped on a branch. He frantically got up, only to fall down again. He'd broken his ankle.

"Dang it..." he mumbled. He glanced behind him and froze.

A girl, about 12 or so, was staring back at Fudou. Her white dress was torn and fraying. Her wild, purple hair was tangled in some places. The girl looked incredibly ragged and poor...but even though, she seemed sweet and kind. This couldn't possibly be the ghost Midorikawa talked about...could she?"Do you need help?" she asked politely. Fudou hesitated for a while, then nodded. The sweet girl outstretched her hand and helped him up. "Thank you." He said.

The girl tightened her grip on his hand. He looked down at it...and almost screamed. Her hand was covered in blood, and the bottom of her dress was soaked in it. He slowly glanced back up to her face. The sweet smile was gone, and in its place was a murderous grin. Her eyes were hollow and deadly. She slowly pulled out a knife. Fudou screamed as the girl stabbed his heart. "Sh." the ghost whispered. Her green eyes, the eyes of a killer, pierced into Fudou's, hypnotizing him. Those eyes locked Fudou into a sort of trance. It hurt, it hurt so bad. She laughed softly, but maniacally. "Now I have a friend to play with."

**Whoa...that's not how I meant to end it at all... oh well. I may start writing more horror...my cousin said she was afraid of this... What do you guys think? Should I write more horror? Please leave a review and if you want to request anything, please do! Ja ne, mina!  
**


End file.
